


A Birthday for Will

by waitingforaflame



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthdays, Cute, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforaflame/pseuds/waitingforaflame
Summary: Will doesn't want to celebrate his birthday; Lian and Artemis think otherwise.





	A Birthday for Will

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon request I did on Tumblr. Enjoy!

“So,” Artemis began, looking up from her files on the kitchen table. “Your birthday is in two days.”

Will grimaced, returning his attention to the peppers he was cutting for a stirfry. It was in vain, for Lian would pick them out anyway, but it was the attempt that mattered. “Did you have a point you were trying to make?”

“Touchy,” she cooed. “You don’t want to celebrate?”

He shrugged. “Not really my birthday. Roy’s the one who should be celebrating.”

Artemis set down her papers, looking over his expression; but he was fine. There was no lingering bitterness, no sullen gaze lurking behind his eyes. Just as the rest of his clone past, he now stated things and moved on. “You could pick a new birthday.”

“New name and a new birthday?” Will snorted. “I’ll pass.”

She sighed, tipping the chair back. “Don’t be like that. You celebrated it last year.”

Will hummed, lifting the sliced peppers and sprinkling them into the sizzling wok. “Jade made me. To christen my new name, I think,” he mused, rubbing the back of his neck as he stirred the peppers. “Since when do you care so much about my birthday?”

“I don’t.” Artemis toyed with the end of her ponytail, investigating a split end. “I just didn’t think this family was one to skip things, is all.” It was one of the things that he and Artemis had agreed to after Jade had left. Even if she was gone, they were going to give Lian the best possible childhood in existence. That meant eating dinners together, prioritizing ‘family time’, and celebrating holidays; even the dumb ones.

He didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he focused on keeping the peppers from burning, slowly adding in some chicken and noodles to the sizzling iron. The faint sounds of ‘Paw Patrol’ came from the adjacent living room; Lian and Violet were watching together. Finally, when Artemis had nearly finished setting the table, Will rubbed his temple and turned to look at her.

“I just don’t think it’s fair,” he admitted. “It’s Roy’s day. Haven’t I taken enough away from him?”

Artemis pursed her lips. Even though he’d accepted his circumstances, it seemed that the thoughts would always plague Will’s mind. Roy didn’t always make things easier. Every now and then, when he was in a particular mood, he would steal Artemis’ beers and get too drunk to see straight; only then would he allow himself to yell at Will.

It was nearly the same every time. Blind, utter rage, pounding on Will’s chest so hard that it would leave bruises in the coming days. When his throat gave out, the boy would collapse in tears, and Will would take it, trying his best to comfort Roy in any way he could. Will would insist that he didn’t think about Roy’s words, but how could he not? Roy would insist that Lian was his daughter too, that it wasn’t fair that Will had gotten everything and he had nothing. He would curse at him, screaming that it was no wonder Jade left him. Will took it without complaint, every time.

But it had to hurt.

“It’s your birthday too,” she said, opening the fridge and picking up the water pitcher. “Jesus, am I the only one in this house who fills this goddamn thing? It isn’t that hard.”

Will rolled his eyes. “You don’t pay rent. The least you can do is be responsible for the pitcher.”

“I do my fair share and you know it,” Artemis rebuked, jabbing her finger in his direction. “I’ll drop the birthday thing, for now. Just… think about it, okay? Lian would want to celebrate.”

“She’s three. I’m pretty sure the only birthday she cares about is her own,” Will said dryly, glancing in the direction of the living room. “Lian, Violet! Dinner’s ready.”

 

* * *

 

On Fridays, Will treated his employees to coffee and donuts, so Artemis took care of getting Lian ready for daycare. To Will’s credit, he always set out everything Lian needed and said goodbye to her before he left. Despite his claims at Artemis doing nothing for her share of housing, he was never ungrateful for her help with Lian.

“It’s Daddy’s birthday,” Lian chirped, taking a break from devouring her cereal. “Tomorrow.”

Artemis looked up from the newspaper in her hands. Lian wasn’t very talkative while she was eating, so this warranted some attention. “That’s right,” she confirmed, setting the paper down and picking up her coffee mug. “How did you know?” she asked with a little smirk.

The auburn-haired toddler just grinned, sticking another spoonful of cereal into her mouth with milk dribbling down her chin. Once she swallowed, she wiped her mouth on the napkin Artemis pushed over to her. “Heard you and Daddy.”

“Oh?” Artemis watched her niece, unable to help but laugh. The kid was too much like Jade for her own good, always eavesdropping and picking up on things. “That wasn’t very nice of you to listen in,” she chided, finishing her coffee before leaning her chin against her palm.

Lian shrugged. “Talk quieter. Couldn’t hear Paw Patrol.”

Sometimes, it was really hard to keep from laughing at the little gems her niece said. Her and Will both knew that Lian toed the line between snark and being rude, and their laughing never helped. Still, this was one she’d have to remember to tell him about when he came home from work.

Instead of laughing, Artemis tweaked Lian’s nose and stood, moving to wash the dishes. “What do you want to do for Daddy’s birthday?”

“Bake a cake!”

Artemis snorted. “No dice, Babe. Your auntie can’t bake, that’s your dad’s territory.”

Lian hummed, tapping her spoon against the cereal bowl in thought. “Party? Justice League party!”

“I don’t think your daddy wants a big party, Li. If we put him in a room where he has to small talk a bunch of people, he’ll hate me forever.”

“No hate,” Lian confirmed. But now that her ideas were shot, she deflated a bit. “Want good birthday. For Daddy.”

Artemis turned to look at her, raising a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Daddy sad.”

The older woman paused, setting down the dish soap. She returned to her niece’s side. “Daddy’s not sad,” she said, smoothing back her hair. The toddler looked up at her, worry in her eyes.

“Yes he is. He misses Mommy.”

Artemis sucked in a deep breath. Lian was mentioning Jade less and less, but it hit like a tractor every time she did. “A good birthday, huh?” she asked, still stroking her hair. “We could… buy him a present. And do a _small_ party. A tiny one. Just family.”

Lian perked up immediately. “Yeah! With Uncle Roy and Uncle Jim and Violet and-”

Artemis chuckled. “Okay, okay. Maybe we’ll even surprise him.” He’d hate it. But she knew that he couldn’t be angry if she said it was all Lian’s idea; and that’s what counted.

“A surprise?” Lian asked, a brow quirking upwards.

“That’s right. So you have to keep it a secret,” she warned, pressing a finger to her lips. Lian quickly reciprocated, nodding.

“Secret,” she confirmed. “I keep.”

“Then we’re golden,” Artemis said, ruffling her hair once more before clearing the rest of the table.

 

* * *

 

“A party?” Roy deadpanned. “I don’t really do parties.”

Artemis rolled her eyes, dodging one of his kicks and skirting to the side. She didn’t know why she’d agreed on monthly combat training with Roy; it left her with a headache, every time. Still, there was something about Roy that made everyone feel a little guilty and unable to turn him down.

“From what I recall,” she started, shooting a couple of arrows with her crossbow that he easily dodged, “you do princess tea parties very well.”

Roy narrowed his eyes. “That was one time, and you said you’d never speak of it.”

“It’s not my fault you believed me,” she countered, holding up her hand. “I’m done.”

The younger boy grinned in triumph, a cocky grin on his face. “Did I wear you out, Blondie?”

Artemis scoffed. “Not likely. I have to pick Lian up from daycare; last time I was late, the teacher gave me an earful.” She didn’t miss the way Roy softened the moment she mentioned Lian; and there was that guilt again, curling up in her stomach like an unwanted animal.

“Fine. Rematch next month, and come early next time.” He picked up a water bottle and drank as Artemis packed up her gear.

“So you’re not going to come?”

“To what?” he asked.

“A little family party. To celebrate Will. And you,” she added quickly, cursing herself for forgetting. Artemis could see the argument about to tip off his tongue, so she cleared her throat. “It was Lian’s idea. She wants to celebrate Will’s birthday. Because he’s sad.”

“Is he?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Some sister in law you are,” Roy muttered, sliding into his jacket. “I don’t want to be celebrated.”

Artemis shook her head in disbelief. “What is it with you Harpers and birthdays?

“Jim’s the normal one. He loves celebrating birthdays.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, will you come or not? Don’t make me play the guilt card. I am not above it, and you owe me six packs of beer. So it’s either a small family dinner, or that.”

Roy frowned. “You’re so lucky my wallet is empty right now.”

 

* * *

 

“Artie, Artie!” Lian cheered as Artemis came home the following evening, nearly attacking her before she was through the front door. “Come see!” she said eagerly, taking her hand and dragging her to the kitchen.

They passed Roy, who watched in utter amusement as Lian pulled Artemis towards the birthday cake resting on the counter. Jim was putting on the finishing touches, and Violet watched eagerly. Lian finally let go of her aunt’s hand, gesturing towards the cake. “I made!”

“I helped,” Violet declared, grinning from ear to ear. “I found a recipe. Megan showed me this website called ‘Pinterest’, and there were so many recipes. I didn’t know which one to pick!”

“We picked chocolate,” Lian confirmed.

“And Lian and I made it all by ourselves,” Violet said, beaming with pride.

Jim looked up from decorating the cake. “I supervised.”

The former archer couldn’t help but laugh. The kitchen was clean, confirming Jim’s story. She picked up her niece, kissing her loudly and resting her on a hip. “What’s Jim writing, can you read?”

Lian looked over the letters, brow furrowing in concentration. She was working on her reading with Will, and the letters were big enough that she could tell. “Ha… Happy... “ she began, looking up and smiling when the others nodded in encouragement. “That’s a nine,” she said, pointing to the number. “B.. Bi…”

“Birthday.”

“Roy,” Artemis warned, narrowing her eyes. “Put it together, Li.”

“Happy… nine birthday!” she finished before her eyes narrowed in confusion. Her Daddy was far too old to be nine.

Jim chuckled. “Just a little inside joke, Lian. Your dad is turning twenty six.”

“Oh. Okay. When Daddy come?” she asked, looking towards the door.

“Will said he would return around seven.” Violet glanced up at the clock and hummed. “It is seven fifteen. He is very late.”

Artemis set Lian down, shooting a reassuring look to Violet. “I’m sure he’ll be here any minute. Lian, go and get your present so you can give it to him.”

Jim set down the tube of icing, looking over his masterpiece and nodding. “Will you get mine too, bug? It’s on the couch. And bring Uncle Roy’s, if you can carry it.”

“I can carry it,” Lian confirmed, puffing her chest with confidence as she ran into the living room. They all shared a short chuckle as they watched her.

“So,” Artemis said with a little grin, glancing at Roy. “You bought a present?”

“And brought takeout,” Jim added.

“Dude,” Roy guffawed, crossing his arms. “Fine, I cared enough to bring dinner and a present. Bite me.”

Violet’s eyes widened in confusion. “Why would we bite you? You are not food.”

Luckily, none of them had to answer. In the doorway stood Will, two boxes of pizza in his arms, utter confusion written on his face.

“Surprise?” Artemis offered weakly. She probably should have made a better attempt at hiding everyone and getting them to actually surprise him, but this would have to do.

“Happy Birthday,” Jim said with a grin. “We wanted to surprise you.”

Will immediately looked to Artemis, who shrugged with a grin. “Hey, don’t blame me. It was Lian’s idea.”

“I’m sure it was.” He glanced at the table, where an ungodly amount of Chinese food was spread out, and then back to the boxes of pizza in his arms. “Well, nothing says ‘birthday party’ like pizza and Chinese,” he sighed, setting the boxes down on the table.

Before he could truly tear into them, Lian came bounding back, three boxes of presents in her arms. Though the moment she saw her dad, she frowned and dropped all the presents. “I missed surprise?” she asked, voice wavering.

Any annoyance on Will’s face immediately melted. “No, Daddy ruined the surprise himself. Did you plan this, Little Willow?”

Lian nodded, taking a shaky breath. “Wanted to surprise.”

“Oh Honey,” Will groaned before he picked her up. “I was… very surprised. I didn’t think I’d see everyone here for dinner.”

“You could smile, you know,” Roy muttered. “It won’t kill you.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

Artemis raised a hand to stop them. “Hey, no arguing on birthdays. And besides, everyone’s going to smile, because we have…” she paused, digging in her purse before pulling out a pack of rainbow party hats that she’d picked up on her way home. “You first, birthday boy,” she teased, tossing one to Roy.

“There is no way I am putting this shi-”

“Please? Please, Uncle Roy?” Lian asked, sniffling a bit. “I want a party.”

Will chuckled, taking a hat from Artemis. “You heard her. She wants a party. Jim, help Roy put his hat on.”

Jim finished sticking on the hat Artemis had given him and took Roy’s out of his hands, placing it on without ceremony. “My pleasure.”

“Great, we have hats on. Can we please eat?”

Will waved at him to give them the go ahead and was about to grab a plate himself when Lian tugged at his collar. He turned his attention to her, raising a brow.

“Daddy mad?” she asked, cheeks tight with worry.

Will vehemently shook his head, kissing her forehead. “No. No, I’m not mad. Did you plan this all for me?”

Lian nodded. “Happy Birthday for Daddy. Want Daddy happy. Okay?” she asked.

“I am happy.” Will looked to his various family members, realizing that it was close enough to the truth. They were dysfunctional, but everyone’s heart was in the right place. The fact that Lian had planned this was enough to erase any lingering bitterness. “I’m sorry if I didn’t seem like I liked your surprise. I just had a long day at work. But I love it, Lian. I do.”

His daughter’s face didn’t change, and she reminded him so much of Jade that it ached. Instead of lingering in it, he kissed her cheeks until she finally giggled, and he followed suite. “It’s the best birthday I’ve ever had. Thank you, Lian.”

“Promise?”

“I pro--Artemis, don’t you dare take the last slice of pepperoni. I have been craving that all day, and it may be the one thing keeping me from ending your tenancy at Chez-Harper!”

Dysfunctional, but they made it work.


End file.
